For various reasons, a user may like to know past, current, and/or future predicted weather conditions for a particular location. For example, a user may be driving through and/or planning to drive through or visit an area and want to know what the current or future predicted weather conditions for the area are. In another example, information regarding past weather conditions for a particular location may be desired for completing an accident reconstruction. However, weather stations may be sparsely spaced such that no weather station is located directly in the area the user is interested in. Therefore, providing current and/or future predicted weather conditions for the area the user is interested and may be difficult.